96 Tries to Return
by Month4
Summary: #96 tries to return... through Yuma. How will this end? Will Yuma be okay?
1. Chapter 1

It now is years after Yuma and Astral had returned peace to both The Human World and Astral World. Yuma and Tori have been dating since then, and now are in collage, they live together in an apartment near the campus. Astral has been living in The Golden Key while in The Human World, and going back to Astral World to continue keeping the peace as a job.

Yuma and Tori are studying together in the sitting part of their apartment. Astral is hovering on the other side of the space. It is dark outside, and it's close to 10:00pm.

"Lastly, name a few words that qualify an idea," quizzes Tori.

"Let me see," says Yuma in thought. "There's seem, every, appear and might."

"Correct!" cheers Tori. "You are ready for the test tomorrow."

"You've done an excellent job on Tori's test Yuma," complements Astral. "I wish you the best of luck tomorrow."

"Thanks Astral," replies Yuma as he and Tori puts their books back in their backpacks. The two of them goes to bed, and Astral goes back into The Golden Key to get the airship he stores up in there ready to take him back to Astral World. Neither of them noticing an ominous being at work.

A week later

They two love birds are checking their scores on the computer, Astral is hovering behind them and looking over their shoulders. In the reading textbook test Tori got an 85%, Yuma got a 70%.

"What! That can't be right!" freaks Yuma.

"I don't know what went wrong either," agrees Tori. "You did way better on my quizzes the night before."

"That doesn't matter now," breaths Yuma. "We now have to study very hard for finals for the rest of the week."

"Yeah," agrees Tori. "We have a whole week of back-to-back final exams starting Monday."

"Then I propose I stay at my parents' until after that week," exclaims Astral.

"Well, okay," agrees Tori slowly.

"Astral," exclaims Yuma. That's all Yuma is able to get out, but one look into his eyes and Astral sees what else is on the young man's mind.

"Don't worry Yuma," smiles Astral. "I promise to be back the day after your last final exam."

The next day Astral leaves for Astral World. Yuma and Tori focuses on their studies for the exams.

On the night before Monday Yuma is studying alone while Tori has went to sleep two hours ago. As he's reading his math textbook he hears an evil chuckle.

"Who's there?" asks Yuma, creeped out.

"Long time no see Yuma," says a familiar voice. Yuma looks and sees a puddle of black, tar-like ooze a foot away from him on the floor. He crouches down in time to see a face appear in it. Its left eye is gold and the other eye is all black. It also has red and light green markings in various places.

"You're…. familiar," exclaims Yuma.

"I should be," says the puddle. "It's been so long, I can understand you not remembering me completely. So I'll jog your memory. During your time fighting The Barians I almost killed dear Astral by throwing myself into his chest."

"Number Ninety-Six," gasps Yuma as he jumps up. Suddenly a tentacle shoots from the puddle and wraps tightly around Yuma's neck, effectively silencing him.

"Not so loud, do you want to involve your dear girlfriend," says #96 with an evil grin. That scared Yuma more, but he still is able to shake his head to signal that he doesn't want to put Tori in danger. The tentacle slackens, but doesn't completely come away from the young man's neck.

"What do…. you want…. Number Ninety-Six?" pants Yuma as he gulps down air.

"I want your help," answers #96. "And you need me."

"Name one reason I need you," spats Yuma with venom in his voice.

"You need me to not mess with your memory," replies #96.

"Continue," responds Yuma.

"After Astral expelled me from his body I was too weak to fight off Vetrix from taking my power," begins #96. "But I managed to get away from him before he took too much from me. Since that day I've been like a parasite in The Human World, draining the energy of every one of my hosts dry. Sometime later I've gained enough energy until just one victim remains until I've regained my basic form. I chose that one to be you Yuma. Not long later I had found you, you had just started the school you're in now. But I had a problem, how am I going to make you my last victim? Your key protects you from harm and possession, but I remembered that during the time you competed in a tournament one person was able to make you forget how to 'feel the flow'. So I decided to do the same thing except in a way to benefit my plan. So I made you forget some of what you just studied for that last test, enough to make your grade dip a bit. Now you have to make a choice. If you refuse to give me your energy then I'll make you fail all of your tests for the rest of your life, then you'll be left behind from your friends and Astral will continue to live in Astral World, leaving you all alone. But, leave your key on the desk and accept my offer, and I'll even make it so that you'll get an A, then if you survive, everything will return to what it was." It took ten seconds for Yuma to hang his head in defeat, take off The Golden Key and set it on the desk next to him.

"Say ah," exclaims #96.

"Wha-" Yuma tries to say. But he is interrupted by the sudden tightening of the tentacle around his neck. #96 jumps into Yuma's now wide open mouth with the tentacle around the young man's neck being the last part of him to go down. Yuma falls to his hands and knees coughing and gasping for two minutes before his body calms down. Then he stumbles to his bed and collapse on it, in seconds he is asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

On the last day of exams the Yuma and Tori returned to the apartment to find Astral waiting for them. The next hour was filled with a lot of elation. Astral explained that he couldn't wait another day, so he left a day early.

A week later

Tori is checking their scores on the finals after breakfast while Yuma cleans the dishes, Astral hovers over her shoulder.

"Wow, you did a great job Yuma!" calls Tori. "You got 92%!"

"Yeah, that's great news!" calls back Yuma. "What did you get?"

"I got 94%!" answers Tori. All of a sudden the two near the computer hears the sound of metal utensils and a body hit the floor of the kitchen. Tori rushes in with Astral by her side. They see the silverware Yuma was putting into the dishwasher scattered on the floor and Yuma pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

"Yuma, what happened? Are you okay?" asks Tori franticly.

"No…. I'm not… alright," pants Yuma.

"Yuma, what is wrong?" asks Astral worriedly.

"Tori, help…. me to…. the couch," instructs Yuma. "I'll tell you…. on the way." As Tori slowly leads Yuma to the couch, with Astral so close he could touch the young man, Yuma tells them about #96's visit the night before the first test.

"Seeing no…. way out of…. it I agreed…. to his deal," finishes Yuma as he lays down on the couch, weaker than before, Tori puts a pillow underneath his head. "And now…. he's inside me…. Draining me…. of energy…. until who…. knows when." Tori runs back to the desk and looks through the piles of paper.

"What are you looking for Tori?" asks Astral.

"Yuma's golden key," replies Tori. "If we get it back on him it will drive Number Ninety-Six out of him."

"That will work," Astral slowly confirms. "But it will cause Yuma great pain. In order for Number Ninety-Six to drain Yuma of energy he needed to first connect himself to Yuma. The Golden Key uses light to expel darkness. If we use The Golden Key on Yuma it will tear Number Ninety-Six from his connection, which will inflict pain to Yuma. With Yuma getting weaker so fast I doubt he'll be able to take the pain. Our only options left is to convince Number Ninety-Six to exit Yuma's body of his own free will, or find another way to meet the same result."

"He's right that will drive me out of your dear lover, but it might kill him too," says #96's sneering voice. Astral and Tori looks to see a dark aura is surrounding Yuma.

"And what other way could there be?" continues #96. "I'm not leaving this body, so you just might as well say your goodbyes. There's nothing you can do except helplessly watch me kill your shining light. And then what else could I do, since I'll be at full power? Maybe I'll take over his empty shell of a body." As #96 says that last part the red and green markings he had appears on Yuma's face. Astral holds out his hand and a small ball of light forms in his palm. He lowers it to Yuma's chest and the dark aura recedes back deep in Yuma's body, but the markings remains on his face.

"Yuma, take hold of this," instructs Astral.

"What?" is all Yuma is able to say, as he takes the ball of light and holds it to his chest.

"It's a bit of my light," explains Astral. "This will bide me time to find that third option."

"You mean, you know how to painlessly get Number Ninety-Six out of Yuma," says Tori.

"Maybe," responds Astral. "It was only a rumor, and I don't know how helpful it will be with this. But what choice do we have?" Then he turns to Yuma.

"Yuma, I'm going to be gone for a while," says Astral. "Just hold that bit of light close to you. Once this is all over I would love to keep high-fiveing the sky with you. All I ask of you in return is for you to keep feeling the flow despite this situation."

"Do you…. even need…. To ask?" replies Yuma weakly with a smile. Astral quickly smiles back before flying through the window to the clearing where he left the airship. He took off so fast it sent an earthquake through Heartland.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after Astral left the world Yuma closes his eyes.

"Number Ninety-Six, I know you can hear me, I want to talk to you," Yuma says in his mind. Suddenly he finds himself in a yellow room with one big tunnel on opposite sides of the room. The room has a huge black and white bar with both ends goes through either of the tunnels. The only other occupant in the room is #96 huddled in the only dimly lit area of the room, he has about nine tentacles connecting him to the black and white bar.

"Wow," exclaims Yuma.

"This is your Solar Plexus Chakra," explains #96. "I brought your consciousness here so that we can talk face-to-face."

"Yes. I want you not kill any more people after this, even if you win this battle," responds Yuma.

"What make you think I'll agree to that?" says #96.

"It's what your mom would like," exclaims Yuma.

"I do not have a mom!" yells #96.

"Of course you do," replies Yuma. "You've forgotten that Astral and I had The Numeron Code. I was wondering why you were the only number that's evil, so I looked it up. When Don Thousand and Astral had their big duel a shard of Don's essence got embedded in Astral. Pieces of Astral eventually split from him to form The Number Cards, including that shard of Don Thousand. That action resulted in your creation. Don Thousand and Astral are kind of like your parents."

"What are you getting at?" asks #96.

"Oh, nothing," answers Yuma with a smug look.

"So Number Ninety-Six," continues Yuma. "If you agree to only come after me and Astral, after all this is over, then you can have a rematch duel with the surviving one of us."

"It's a deal, if you are able to do the impossible, and get me out of your body," exclaims #96. With a wave of his hand Yuma's vision goes black for a few seconds.

His eyes flutters open and he finds himself back in his and Tori's apartment. Tori is furiously dabbing Yuma's face with a hot, wet washcloth. He also finds that a blanket is draped over him.

"Oh Yuma, thank the good and pure you're awake," sighs Tori.

"Hey Tori," Yuma weakly smiles. "Is Astral…. back yet?"

"No, not yet," responds Tori.

A while later they feel the ground shake again, signifying that Astral is landing after just coming out of a very fast speed. A few minutes later Astral flies up to the balcony door with a woman behind him using a jetpack, the woman also has a backpack with her. Tori opens the door for them.

"How's Yuma?" asks Astral.

"He fainted when you left, but woke up a moment later," replies Tori.

"That shouldn't have happened," explains Astral in a shocked tone as he flies to Yuma's side. "Was he holding the energy ball I gave him the whole time?"

"Yes he was," answers Tori. "And he still is. Who did you bring?"

"My name is April," replies the woman as she sets the jetpack on the balcony floor before walking into the apartment.

"She stumbled into our dimension during the war against chaos after The Barians Invasion. She was a tremendous help healing the injured civilians," explains Astral. "How we tanked her was to give her a way to cross dimensions and to other worlds. I brought her here in hopes that she stumbled upon something to help our situation in a different world and/or space."

"I might," responds April. "But I would like to hear more of this fainting business. He seemed to get worse despite holding light to his heart, why?"

"That faint was actually…. Number Ninety-Six dragging…. me to where he is…. to talk," explains Yuma. "He's in some place…. called the…. Solar Plexus Chakra."

"Oh no," exclaims April as she quickly puts her backpack down and begins to look through it. "If this Number Ninety-Six is in your Solar Plexus Chakra then we need to work fast. Miss, I'll need a bucket and a glass of water."

"Right," responds Tori as she runs off to fetch the items.

"Take your time girls," says Yuma as he sits up a little, still with the ball of light clutched to his chest. "I want a moment…. to talk with Astral."

"Yuma, what is it?" asks Astral, his voice is laced with concern. "What did you and Number Ninety-Six talk about?"

"I told him I'll…. to only come after us," Yuma begins to explain. "After I woke up here…. I had time to think…. of the past…. I remembered last time…. I did a bad thing like this." Tori walked in and put a small glass of water on the coffee table before leaving the area again.

"Like what?" asks Astral.

"Like keeping something…. important a secret," answers Yuma. "Like the time with Ray…. I didn't mean to keep…. the deal with…. Number Ninety-Six…. from you."

"Don't worry Yuma," exclaims Astral. "I can see the outcome of your refusal will have been just as Number Ninety-Six described. And I know how much you treasure friends. We'll discuss the business of you not telling us of this sooner after Number Ninety-Six is dealt with."

"No need to," exclaims Yuma. "All I want to say is…. I'm sorry." The hand clutching the ball of light drops to his side, and lets what's keeping the threat at bay fall to the floor. Suddenly April grabs Yuma and shoves what looks like a polished red stone into his mouth. She then pours the water down his throat. At that moment Tori returns with an empty bucket, which April places in Yuma's lap.

"Go find the charm that kept this creature away before," orders April. "This young man will need it when all this is over." Tori does that right away.

"April, what's going to happen with Yuma now?" asks Astral.

"What I did was like making a child throw-up when it ate something dangerous," explains April. "In a little bit Yuma will regurgitate Number Ninety-Six." True to her word, a minute or two later Yuma suddenly clutches the bucket and leans over it, making the noise that everyone who has ever thrown-up, or heard someone do it, is familiar with.

"Will Yuma be okay?" asks Tori, now next to April, holding The Golden Key.

"Yes he will," answers April. "This part will not be painful like your first plan, but it will sting." In a little bit Yuma is done regurgitating #96 into the bucket. April sets the bucket on the coffee table and Tori slips The Golden Key around Yuma's neck. The markings on Yuma's face are gone. Suddenly black tentacles shoots out from the bucket and into Astral's chest. Astral screams as what looks like an infant version of black Astral flings itself out of the bucket, lands on the floor and when it straightens up #96 looks like he did when he revealed himself for the first time. Astral collapses against the couch, blinking in and out of existence.

"Congratulations," smirks #96. "You managed to get me out of the boy's body. But how can you stop me from finishing off those two?" #96 stretches his two clawed hands towards the weakened Yuma and Astral. Suddenly April's hand that was over The Golden Key, helping her other hand support Yuma, swings out as if to block #96's hands. A wall of light projects out from her hand and disintegrates the incoming hands. It then comes closer to #96 until it becomes a dome around him.

"What's this?" exclaims the now shocked #96, as he regenerates his hands.

"That's a reverse shield I made from the protective energy inside Yuma's pendent," explains April. "The pendent can only shield one person from a number's darkness. So I manipulated it to form an inside out shield around you. Since I was able to do that I suggest leaving, and not coming back until we meet you on the roof tomorrow afternoon for the promised duel." An opening appears in the back of the shield. #96 stands there snarling a moment before flying away. The energy shield turns into a ball in April's hand, and she places it back into The Golden Key.

"It's safe to retreat into the pendant now," April says to Astral. Astral only nods in agreement before turning into yellow dust and disappearing into The Golden Key.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, that was amazing," comments Tori.

"You can say that again," agrees Yuma as April slowly lays his upper body back down. "By the way, what was that pill you gave me?"

"It was the gel pill version of a substance I came across in the last dimension I was in," explains April. "The locals there calls it Aglaophotis. I was there looking into possible other uses than dispelling demonic entities, but found none. That was when Eliphas contacted me about the situation here."

"But since Astral is too weak to take me back to the teleporter on Astral World, I'll have to find a place to stay until tomorrow," continues April.

"You can stay here," offers Tori. "Once Yuma gets strong enough we can move him back to his room to finish recovering. Then you can sleep on the couch."

"That is a good idea," agrees April, now bringing her jetpack in from the balcony. "Then I can help Yuma and Astral get ready for the duel tomorrow. They will need more healing in order to duel like normal."

"Take as much time as you need," says Tori as she walks towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make lunch for all of us. That will boost Yuma's energy up some."

"I'll come help," offers April. "It will give Yuma time alone to rest."

Thirty minutes later

April and Tori brings three plates with one grilled cheese sandwich on each of them into the sitting area, April also carries in a bottle of ketchup.

Thirty more minutes later

"That was great," comments Yuma, now stronger than in the beginning of the crisis.

"It sure was," agrees Tori.

"Thank you," replies April.

"Tell us more about this dimension that you were in before Eliphas called you," requests Yuma.

"Well, it's a dimension without Duel Monsters at all," explains April. "There's a small town in it called Silent Hill where that herb I used on Yuma only grows. It's a scary, dangerous place. I was lucky to get in, take some of the herb and get out safely. But I was determined, and trained, so I was okay."

"Wow, that must be some kind of life doing what you do," exclaims Yuma.

"It may sound exciting, but while I was in Silent Hill there were times I felt pure fear," replies April.

"Judging by what you told us about that town, I bet," exclaims Tori. "I have to do some shopping. April, can I trust you to take care of things here?"

"Of course," replies April. "I'm just going to work with Yuma on some more healing he'll need for tomorrow."

A little while later Tori leaves Yuma and April alone.

"Ready for another healing session?" asks April.

"What do you mean?" asks Yuma, now stronger.

"For this healing session we're going to need to get you and Astral together," explains April. "How do we get into your pendant?"

"I just imagine going into it," shrugs Yuma.

"Well, let's do it," exclaims April. Yuma puts The Golden Key on the coffee table and they both concentrate on going inside it.

In the desert dimension

They appear in the empty, sandy place. Astral is the only being in the place. He's lying in midair surrounded by a blue sphere. As soon as the two humans appears Astral make a move to end his healing. April lays a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"It's okay Astral, just me and Yuma," says April.

"Astral, are you okay?" asks Yuma worriedly.

"I will be," answers Astral. "I just need more time to heal."

"Well stay in there," responds April. "You two are going to talk about this whole Ray business, and hopefully reconcile all bad feelings."

"What is there we need to talk about?" asks Astral. "There should be no bad feelings."

"Well clearly there was a little bit at least," says April. "Yuma's will was weakened due to the fact there's something bad in his Solar Plexus Chakra. The Solar Plexus Chakra is a place in the human body where energy and will comes from. Whatever this memory is was strong enough to weaken him, along with what Number Ninety-Six was doing. Now the last thing to do is to get Yuma willing to fight Number Ninety-Six. I can leave you guys alone to talk if you want."

"I don't mind either way," exclaims Astral. "This discussion will be very short."

"Me too," adds Yuma. A few moments later April leaves the dimension in the key.

"Yuma, you have nothing to qualm over," begins Astral. "It is true that you got too close to Ray that you fell into his trap back then. But all through our time together I had observed that you give out your friendship freely. Due to that you've gained friends, thus enabling our victory against Don Thousand. You only were fooled by that trap because with that, as you humans put it, friendship package you put in the same amount of trust. But it was the friends that stayed with you that helped you out of sticky situations when you couldn't do it yourself."

"In other words, I had long put that memory behind me," finishes Astral. "This time, I am just elated that you're alright." After Astral said that Yuma can't hold back his feelings. He bursts through the sphere Astral is in and embraces Astral in a hug.

A few moments later outside The Golden Key

Yuma materializes back into the human world. April is sitting on the couch with a book in her lap.

"Welcome back," greets April. "How did it go?" Yuma only smiles as he sits down next to her.

"You dropped this right before I got Number Ninety-Six out of you," says April as she holds the ball of energy Astral gave Yuma.

"I don't need it anymore," exclaims Yuma. "But I know what to do with it." He picks up The Golden Key from the coffee table, and holds it in between him and April.

"Would you mind sending it back to Astral?" asks Yuma.

"Okay," smiles April. She places the energy ball in Yuma's free hand, position his hands so that the energy ball is over The Golden Key and presses the two hands together. The Golden Key glows as the energy ball passes into it. For a moment after it stops glowing April holds hers and Yuma's hands like that.

"There, Astral has it now," says April as she takes her hands away from Yuma's. Yuma slips The Golden Key back around his neck as Astral comes out of it, not blinking in and out of existence.

"Astral!" cheers Yuma. "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually," answers Astral. "Thank you for the energy. But it was different from the energy I gave to Yuma. It wasn't just my energy, but more."

"That's because it wasn't just your energy I was returning," responds April. "I added some of mine and Yuma's to speed up your recovery."

"I am very grateful for that," replies Astral. "I am sure that I'll be ready to join Yuma in his dual tomorrow."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," smiles Yuma.

Later on Tori returns and the four of them enjoys the rest of the day. The next day Yuma and Astral spends a good chunk of time working on Yuma's deck. After lunch Yuma, Astral, Tori and April makes their way to the roof of the apartment building.

Endofchapterendofchapter

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I go to community school for collage. That means at the end of each semester we get finals. I have finals on the eighth and tenth of this month. The next chapter is the one with the duel in it, which will take some time, it is my first duel to write. So don't get too mad that I'll make mistakes on the cards that are not of my creation. And I have another story to work on for Christmas time. But enjoy what I gave you readers so far.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Key to certain format used in duel

LPs = Life Points AP = Attack Points DP = Defense Points **Bold** = what battle position the monster is in

StartChapterStartChapter

#96 is floating a foot off the floor of the roof when Yuma, Tori, Astral and April arrives. Tori and April keeps walking until they're off to the side, where it's perfect to watch the duel.

"Well, well, well, you two sure recovered from me feeding on your life energy quickly," says #96.

"Of course Number Ninety-Six," grins Yuma. "We'll always rise up against you."

"Then, shall we begin?" responds #96 with a smile.

"Yeah," agrees Yuma, then he throws up his duel disk into the air. "I'm feeling the flow." He catches the duel disk with his wrist and puts on his duel gazer. #96's energy around his arm becomes his duel disk.

**** Augmented Reality Link Established ****

#96's LPs 4000/Yuma's LPs 4000

#96 draws a card from his deck.

#96: I'll start us off with summoning Mystic Tomato in defense mode.

A tomato with a face appears in front of #96.

Mystic Tomato AP 1400/ **DP** **1100**

#96: Then I play Double Summon so that I can bring out another Mystic Tomato. And then I end my turn with setting two cards.

#96's LPs 4000 Yuma's LPs 4000

There are now two tomatoes with faces in front of him. Yuma draws a card and looks through the cards in his hand, as he carefully plans out his next move.

Yuma: I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode.

Goblindbergh **AP 1400** /DP 0

Yuma: And when I successfully summon him I can bring out another level four, or lower, monster from my hand. And I choose Gogogo Golem in defense mode.

Gogogo Golem AP 1800/ **DP 1500**

Yuma: But that's not all. If Goblindbergh uses this effect he switches into defense mode.

Goblindbergh AP 1400/ **DP 0**

Yuma: I lay two cards face down, and end my turn.

#96's LPs 4000/Yuma's LPs 4000

#96 draws a card from his deck.

#96: (Chuckles) oh Yuma. It will do no good to play defense against me. I switch both of my Mystic Tomatoes to attack mode.

Mystic Tomato x2 **AP 1400** /DP 1100

#96: Now I activate Switch Position. It switches a monster to its opposite mode. And I choose your Gogogo Golem.

Gogogo Golem **AP 1800** /DP 1500

#96: Then one of my Mystic Tomatoes will attack your Gogogo Golem.

Mystic Tomato AP 1400 vs. Gogogo Golem AP 1800. Result, #96 looses 400 LPS and Mystic Tomato is sent to #96's Graveyard.

#96: And my other Mystic Tomato will attack your Goblindbergh.

Yuma: I activate Battle Break. It destroys your attacking monster and ends the battle phase.

#96: I activate a trap card called Reason Change. When a monster is destroyed I can change it to being destroyed in battle.

Yuma: What, why would you play a card like that?

#96: In order to activate my two Mystic Tomatoes' effect. When a Mystic Tomato is destroyed in battle I can search my deck for a monster with fifteen hundred attack points. Since two of them were destroyed I get two of said monsters.

#96's duel disk slides two cards out partway from his deck. #96 takes them and put one of them into his hand.

#96: I special summon Malicevorous Fork by discarding Malicevorous Spoon.

An imp-like creature appears in front of #96 holding a fork like a weapon.

Malicevorous Fork **AP 400** /DP 400

#96: I then normal summon Malicevorous Knife.

Another imp-like creature appears, this time, holding a knife the same way Malicevorous Fork is brandishing its weapon.

Malicevorous Knife **AP 600** /DP 100

#96: And its ability lets me bring back Malicevorous Spoon from my graveyard.

A third imp-like creature appears in front of #96, this time holding a spoon as its weapon.

Malicevorous Spoon **AP 100** /DP 500

#96: But I'm not done yet. Next, I overlay my three monsters in order to build the overlay network and XYZ summon, Number Ninety-Six Dark Mist.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 100** /DP 1000 OU# 3

#96: Then I play Pot of Greed. It lets me draw two cards. Then I'm going to play Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. So now I rebuild the overlay network with Dark Mist. Appear Chaos Number Ninety-Six, Dark Storm.

Number C96: Dark Storm **AP 1000** /DP 1000 OU# 4

#96: Lastly, I'm going to lay down one card before I end my turn.

#96's LPs 3600/Yuma's LPs 4000

Astral, quietly to Yuma: Yuma, now it is safe to bring out an XYZ monster. Just be careful of his face down.

Yuma, quietly to Astral: Don't worry. How can I forget what we went through dueling him in the past?

Yuma draws a card from his deck.

Yuma: First up, I'll overlay my level four Gogogo Golem and Goblindbergh in order to build the overlay network. Come to our side Number Thirty-Nine Utopia!

Yuma's ace monster appears in front of him and Astral.

Number 39: Utopia **AP 2500** /DP 2000 OU# 2

Yuma: Next, I'll use the magic card Double-Rank-Up-Magic Utopia Force to bring out Number Thirty-Nine Utopia Beyond and Chaos Number Thirty-Nine Utopia Ray Victory.

#96: I counter your magic card with a continuous trap card, Card Exchanger. I get to name a card I think is in your hand, deck, or graveyard. If I call right the card you just played gets changes places with said card. If I call wrong, this card is destroyed instead. I call Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force.

A card comes out of Yuma's deck partway. Yuma takes it at the same time he slips Double-Rank-Up-Magic Utopia Force in the same spot.

Yuma: How-?

#96: How did I know you have that card in your deck? During your war against the Barians I used my first victim to watch your every move. It wasn't until after Astral left after your duel did I leave you to focus on feasting on humas' life energy. I know you wouldn't give those cards away. How I know you would put them in your deck was just a lucky guess.

Astral, quietly to Yuma: Yuma, be extra cautious.

Yuma, quietly to Astral: Yeah, this just got bad.

Yuma, out loud: Then, I'll just use the Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force card you gave me to turn Utopia into Chaos Number Thirty-Nine, Utopia Ray Victory.

Number 39: Utopia changes into a different version of itself.

Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory **AP 2800** /DP 2500 OU# 3

Astral: Good move Yuma.

#96: I agree with dear Astral. But how long will that last.

Yuma: We'll see. I attack Chaos Number Ninety-Six, Dark Storm.

#96: Did you forget that if you destroy Dark Storm we both take the battle damage?

Yuma: No. But it'll be worth it to take your monster down.

Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory AP 2800 vs. Number C96: Dark Storm AP 1000. Result, Number C96: Dark Storm is destroyed and both Yuma and #96 looses 1800 LPs.

Yuma: With Dark Storm gone I now end my turn with two face downs.

#96's LPs 1800/Yuma's LPs 2200

#96 draws a card from his deck.

#96: I start my turn off by playing a continuous spell card called, Card Stealer. I can only activate its effect on my turn. It works just like Card Changer does, but I get to take the cards I correctly call out. I'm going to guess that you have Monster Reborn.

A card slides partway out of Yuma's deck, a floating tray appears in front of Yuma that he puts the card on and it quickly floats to in front of #96. He takes the card from the tray with an evil smile and chuckle. With its duty fulfilled the tray disappears.

#96: And I'm going to use my new card right now. I'm going to bring back Number Ninety-Six, Dark Mist.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 100** /DP 1000 OU# 0

Yuma: I activate Returning Light. When you special summon a monster I get to bring a light attribute back from the graveyard. So say hello to Number Thirty-Nine, Utopia.

Number 39: Utopia **AP 2500** /DP 2000 OU# 0

#96: Doesn't matter. I'll continue my turn by activating Card Stealer's effect again. This time I call Xyz Treasure.

The same thing happened as with Yuma's Monster Reborn.

#96: What you just did only helped me get more cards when playing it, which I will do right now. You do remember what it does. By playing it I get to draw one card for each number of XYZ monsters on the field. Since you added a third one, I get to draw three cards.

#96 draws three cards from his deck.

#96: Then I'm going to play Dark Hole. It destroys all monsters on the field.

Yuma: I activate Puzzle Reborn. If just one monster on my side of the field was destroyed by a card effect then I can special summon it back.

Number 39: Utopia AP 2500/ **DP 2000** OU# 0

#96: Fine then. Next, I'm going to activate Card Stealer's effect some more. One is Numbers Overlay Boost, another is Gagaga Magician, thirdly is Xyz Reborn and lastly is Gogogo Giant.

#96 sneers as Yuma puts three cards on the tray. He bursts into evil laughter as he takes the three cards from the tray.

#96: I do have to admit I didn't expect you would have Numbers Overlay Boost. I only thought that because you have allies you'd want to ask them to let you borrow that card. I'll just set my two new trap cards down for later, how much later is up to you. Now, I end my turn.

#96, to over Yuma's shoulder at the doorway leading to the inside of the building: You can come out now!

A moment later Kite and Shark walk out and to where Tori and April are, scowling at #96. Orbital 7 wheels behind Kite.

#96's LPs 1800/Yuma's LPs 2200

Yuma draws a card from his deck.

Astral, quietly to Yuma: Yuma, we can find a way around his Card Exchanger.

Yuma, quietly to Astral: I know.

Yuma, out loud: I end my turn with a face down and setting one monster.

#96's LPs 1800/Yuma's LPs 2200

#96 draws a card from his deck.

#96: First off, I'm going to use Card Stealer's effect. I call Stop Hammer and Double or Nothing.

Yuma put the two cards on the floating tray that gives them to #96.

#96: Next, I'm going to activate Xyz Reborn. Which brings Dark Mist back with Xyz Reborn as an overlay unit.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 100** /DP 1000 OU# 1

#96: Then I activate Numbers Overlay Boost. I'll use the two monsters I stole from you in it to give Dark Mist the boost.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 100** /DP 1000 OU# 3

#96: Next, I activate Enemy Controller. I can either change only one of your face up monster's battle position, or destroy one of my monsters to control one of yours. But I'm going to use the first one.

Number 39: Utopia **AP 2500** /DP 2000 OU# 0

#96: Next, I'll enter my battle phase. Now my copy, use your ability, Shadow Gain. By using one overlay unit Dark Mist gets to steal half of your monster's attack points.

Number 39: Utopia **AP 1250** /DP 2000 OU# 0

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 1350** /DP 1000 OU# 2

#96: Now, let him have it. I attack with Dark Storm, Whiplash Whirlwind.

Yuma: I activate Half Unbreak. Utopia is safe for the duration of your battle phase. But I take half of the damage anyway.

#96: No matter. I'll just use your Stop Hammer to stop Dark Mist from attacking for the price of taking five hundred attack points away.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 850** /DP 1000 OU# 2

Then I use Double or Nothing so that I can attack again with double the power.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 1700** /DP 1000 OU# 2

#96: Which means I can use Shadow Gain again.

Number 39: Utopia **AP 625** /DP 2000 OU# 0

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 2325** /DP 1000 OU# 1

Result, Number 39: Utopia is not destroyed and Yuma loses 1700 LPs.

#96: Finally, I'll end my turn here. Which means Dark Mist's attack points decrees due to Double or Nothing's effects.

Number 96: Dark Mist **AP 1163** /DP 1000 OU# 1

#96's LPs 1800/Yuma's LPs 500

Yuma: First off, I'm going to flip over Magician of Faith.

Magician of Faith AP 300/ **DP 400**

Yuma: I've bought new cards since the war with the Barians. This monster allows me to bring a spell card from my graveyard.

#96: But I'll counter that with Card Exchanger. I call Magical Undertaker.

Yuma: Sorry, but I activate Remove Trap. So now your Card Exchanger is destroyed and Magician of Faith continues her effect. I'm bringing back my XYZ Treasure.

Yuma to Astral: This is it.

Astral nods before his aura turns blue, Yuma's aura turns red. (AN: insert what they do during ZEXAL Morph)

Astral: When two distant souls who is willing to put the past behind them become one the power of ZEXAL is revealed!

Yuma: ZEXAL Morph!

When they are done their form looks like ZEXAL III. Except the green on the torso and all the white parts are replaced with gold color.

Tori: Wow. That is amazing.

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: I activate XYZ Treasure. Since there's a total of two XYZ monsters on the field I get to draw two new cards.

Before ZEXAL draws the cards from his deck his hand and deck glows.

ZEXAL, in Astral's voice: A truly powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. He can even generate the very cards he needs to draw.

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: Go, Shining Draw!

ZEXAL draws two cards from their deck.

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: Now I use Number Thirty-Nine, Utopia, to rebuild the overlay network. Come on out Chaos Number Thirty-Nine Utopia Ray.

Number C39: Utopia Ray **AP 2500** /DP 2000 OU# 1

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: I equip him with Zexal Weapon Tornado Bringer (AN: the real life version of its effects). Its ability gives Utopia Ray a thirteen hundred attack boost.

Number C39: Utopia Ray **AP 3800** /DP 2000 OU# 1

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: Next I summon Zexal Weapon Ultimate Shield.

ZW - Ultimate Shield **AP 0** /DP 2000

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: I use its ability to equip it onto Utopia Ray. That gives Utopia a two thousand defense boost.

Number C39: Utopia Ray **AP 3800** /DP 4000 OU# 1

ZEXAL, in Yuma's voice: Now I attack Number Ninety-Six, Dark Mist. With Tornado Bringer's effect you can't target Utopia with Shadow Gain.

#96: But we both still take damage.

ZEXAL, in Astral's voice: That's where Ultimate Shield's special ability comes in.

ZEXAL: Utopia absorbs the damage I would have taken, and it's added to his attack points.

Number C39: Utopia Ray **AP 6437** /DP 4000 OU# 1

Result of battle, Number 96: Dark Mist is destroyed and #96's LPs drops to 0. Winner, ZEXAL.

ZEXAL splits back into Yuma and Astral separately. Tori runs up to them and hugs Yuma, April walks up to them and high-fives Yuma and, somehow, pats Astral on his back. Kite and Shark only smiles, but raises an eyebrow when April manages to pat Astral on his back.

"You did it you two!" cheers Tori.

"Was there any doubt?" asks Yuma with a grin. Tori only smiles back at him. April turns toward #96.

"I suggest you take your leave now," exclaims April. "You've lost the duel, you've promised Yuma you wouldn't hurt anyone else and as long as Yuma is wearing The Golden Key you can not touch him and he can use himself to shield Astral. It is pointless to stay here any longer."

"Okay," agrees #96. "But the next chance I get I will be coming after the boy." He turns and flies away.

"And we'll be waiting to high-five the sky when ever you come at us!" Yuma calls after #96. Then the group of friends walks into the building and towards Yuma and Tori's apartment.

"Hey April," exclaims Shark. "How are you able to touch Astral?"

"I can not just manipulate the energy inside The Golden Key," explains April. "I can also manipulate the energy inside of me. I simply covered my hand with some of my energy and that is what really collided with Astral's body."

Once they reach Yuma and Tori's apartment they sit around for a while. Then the group splits so that Kite and Shark can go home. Astral flies April back to Astral World to teleport to her home. He also promises to make it possible to stay on Earth 24/7 to help out with fighting #96 around the clock.

The End

AN:

Thank you for waiting. I passed my finals with straight As and will be starting the next semester on the nineteenth.

My plan for my next ZEXAL work will be the sequel to this one. It will also be part of a project I'm working on. My project is to put a fairy tale spin to my favorite Anime/cartoons. For ZEXAL I think The Little Mermaid will be perfect. The character role of The Little Mermaid will be an OC. I hope to be able hear from you readers when it comes out.

Bye,

Month4


End file.
